


Light

by Starofwinter



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Steve Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Steve looks at Diana like she's a sunrise.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> At the encouragement of ShadowSpires, I wrote fic! Beta'd by Soleriane!

When Steve looks at her, it’s like he’s looking at a sunrise.  Everything Diana is brings back every ounce of hope he’s ever managed to scrape together, every bit of light he’s clung to during the darkest nights.  Diana is goodness and determination and  _ hope _ and love, and sometimes, it feels like he’s been in the darkness too long to look at her without having to shield his eyes.  

He loves her, as much as he’s afraid to love her, because she’s  _ transcendent. _  She’s not part of his world, and he isn’t part of hers, and he knows that, but  _ God _ , it’s hard to remember sometimes, when he holds her in his arms and they dance under the first snowfall she’s ever seen.  That’s when he thinks that, maybe, she might be able to love him too.

She shouldn’t, he knows she shouldn’t, because while she is beauty and light and fierce, brilliant  _ goodness _ , Steve himself is a spy and a liar with  blood on his hands.  She’s the warrior, but he’s always been a soldier.  He’s the one who was in the trenches, betraying himself and the truth and everything he’s ever stood for just to make sure they can win the damned war.

He tells her he loves her when he knows she can’t hear him, because she  _ can’t _ know it.  She can’t carry that burden when he knows that he’s about to betray her too.  She begs to do this for him, but he pretends that  _ he’s _ deaf too, and he walks away, leaving the light behind.  The world needs Diana’s light, more than they need his shadow.

For the first time in a very long time, Steve realizes that he isn’t ready to sacrifice himself.  Ironic, really, isn’t it.  He’s just caught a glimpse of a sunrise, and it reminded him that there is so much good in the world to live for.  He hopes she lives enough for both of them.  He closes his eyes and waits for darkness to claim him.

When he opens his eyes again, it’s to the soft light of sunrise, and the softer light of Diana’s smile, her hand on his.  

He smiles back.


End file.
